Metal Gear Solid: The End is Near
by retisha.kiker
Summary: This time Snake is kidnapped in this final four-part story. Ashlynn tasks herself to rescue him and finally puts an end to all of this once and for all.


**Metal Gear Solid: The End is Near**

**Chapter One**

It was a sunny afternoon in mid October when Ashlynn heard a bunch of footsteps and laughter coming down the hallway towards her room. Carefully she sat up in bed than grinned as Hal, Sunny, Campbell, Meryl, Johnny and her dad came in holding a birthday cake and presents. As soon as everyone was in there they all started singing to her while Meryl carefully held her birthday cake with seventeen candles on it all light up.

"_Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Ashlynn! Happy birthday to you!" _

Ashlynn carefully lean forward in her bed as Meryl brought her birthday cake to her to blow out her candles. Everyone cheered as she blew them all out while Hal quickly snapped a couple of pictures of it. Ashlynn smiled at them all as her cake was carefully laid down on her desk and Meryl went to start cutting up the cake while presents were being sat down all over her bed and floor for her to open. Of course, Sunny was all too eager for Ashlynn to open hers first as she plopped it in Ashlynn's lap.

Laughing, she started opening Sunny's gift as Hal readied his camera to capture the moment. As she did some people in the room couldn't help, but reflect at how close they all were to not having this moment three weeks ago. The fact that she was already home in that short matter of time after spending two days in a coma was a miracle in itself. Even though she was still mostly bed ridden with her head injury and broken leg and arm they were all happy that she was still alive.

Getting the last of the tissue paper out of the bag Ashlynn pulled out a new black pant suit. Smiling she gave Sunny a big hug and thanked her for the new suit. Next she opened up Hal's which just happened to go with Sunny's gift as it was a couple of different shirts. Obviously, it was to replace the one that got ruin from the explosion and such, but Ashlynn was fine with it and honestly they didn't need to do that. She would do it all over again just to make sure Sunny was safe.

After that she opened up Meryl, Johnny and Campbell's gifts and they were all things to keep her busy and entertained for the next several weeks while she finished healing. Thank goodness! She thought. I'm going stir crazy as she was running out of things to do and she could only video and voice chat with Lt. Reese so many times as he had things to do himself. The last one she opened was her dad's and it had a bit of weight to it.

As she carefully untied the bag she saw it was a very nice dark stained wooden box inside. Getting the bag pulled off and the box in her lap she saw the gold engraved plate on top. It read 'To one special kid. Love Dad'. Ashlynn smiled as she read those words before gentle opening the lid on the box. Upon opening she couldn't believe her eyes as she saw what lay inside.

"_Dad, you shouldn't have."_

Snake smiled as he saw the look on his daughter's face as she saw what it was as everyone in the room gasped at what she had opened. Inside laid a beautifully custom engraved Springfield 1911 .45 auto handgun with real nice dark oak hand grips and all the extra bells and whistles to give the shooter a nice shooting experience. Ashlynn was too afraid to pick it up let alone touch it especially since her shooting hand was in a cast. It was absolutely beautiful.

"_Once you get healed up we'll take it out and fire a few rounds through it. Let you see how nice a gun it really is."_

"_Ya, you bet!"_ Looking up at him excitedly.

Soon after that Meryl passed out the birthday cake she cut up between gift openings and everyone talked about what was going on in their lives as the celebrated one special young lady's birthday. Ashlynn couldn't have asked for a better family, friends and birthday no matter how crippled she was at the moment. It was days like this that made the worse situation all the more bearable.

**Chapter Two**

The first real snowfall of winter had recently fallen and Snake was gearing up to go mushing again as usually since they didn't have any leads yet on where the Director went. Ashlynn had followed him out to the garage helping him go through everything and to spend some time with him. By this Ashlynn had become a pro at wearing this cumbersome boot the doctor had put her in and was moving around pretty good after three weeks in it. Though she couldn't wait until it was off and she was done with this crap for good.

Snake was watched her for a few moments while she retrieved several of the dog harnesses he used. Kid sure was a trooper and never knows when to slow down much like himself. It was painfully obvious they were making her to be just like him and his training was helping with that too. However, she was wired different than him and that made her all the better. Something she must have gotten from her mother he concluded. Plus, she was still a kid and that helped too. About this time she found them and started walking out of the closet.

"_So how long do you think you'll be gone on this trip?"_ Walking back with the harnesses in hand.

"_A month for sure. Maybe two. Depends on how much snow has fallen and things have frozen over."_ Pointing at a spot on the table.

"_So you might be back some time in January then?"_ Laying the harnesses down where he had told her to on the table than leaned back onto the wall arms crossed.

"_Maybe."_

The two of them were silent for a bit while Snake started putting things in bags that he was taking with him. As he was doing so there was so much he wanted to tell her. No, needed to tell her, but he could never find the right words or how to start the conversation with her in quiet moments like this when it was just the two of them. Sighing, he looked up at her for a moment seeing that she was watching him. Studying him and it made him wonder what she thought of him some times with everything she knew about him. Going back to his tasks he finally thought of something.

"_So, what are your plans while I'm gone?" _

"_Oh, I've been going through some of the other files we grabbed from the Doctor's office and it seemed the Director has been using some old Patriot and Cipher sites to conduct some of his business out of." _A little surprised that he was interested.

"_I've emailed Reese to see about getting me permission from Intel to access some satellites footage during that time frame from when we were at the compound so I can track to see where he flew off with Zipper."_ Smiles slightly.

"_Is that so?"_ Catching the smile and Lt. Reese's name drop, but doesn't say anything about it. At least for now anyways._ "Sounds like you'll be busy."_

"_That's the plan. Provided I get the go ahead. However, there's something else that has me puzzled and concerned too that I've read."_ Pushing up from the wall.

"_Like what?" _Giving her his full attention.

"_It seems the Doctor was working on another project. Possibly even two, but the second project was only briefly mentioned and I haven't been able to find anymore about it."_ Looks at him. _"However, knowing that the Doctor was gathering Intel on me I wouldn't be surprised if he and the Director weren't behind…"_

"_The virus!"_ Interrupting her.

"_Ya, and that's not all."_ Getting serious as she looks away. _"I think there's a leak somewhere."_

"_You're referring to the helicopter incident aren't you?"_

"_I am."_ Looking directly at him. _"Hal's been looking into that for me since he's more experienced in that sort of thing, but he hasn't found anything yet."_ Looking a bit defeated at the moment.

"_He will. Give him time."_

Ashlynn smiled and nodded her head as Snake got back to the task ahead of him.

**Chapter Three**

It been about a month since Snake headed out and Ashlynn, Hal and Sunny were hard at work on their various, but connected projects. Ashlynn was narrowing it down to where Zipper had been taken as she had gotten footage she asked for from Lt. Reese. Watching her during breaks Hal was always amazed at her level to paying attention to details and drive. Sometimes he really wished she would learn to slow down and take it easy, but he would quickly remind himself of how Snake was. Like father, like daughter.

Meanwhile, Hal and Sunny were trying to find where the leak was that lead to the helicopter incident. Everything that they looked at ended in a dead in and Hal was beginning to wonder where the cover up was at. In between all of that they were working together on studying Zipper's weaknesses to destroy it. Thanks to Sunny they were able to find one weakness that would take it down, but it had to be dead on hit for it to work. Needless to say it was tiring work and Ashlynn wondered if there would ever be a time where she didn't have to work this hard.

One night as Ashlynn was pulling an all nighter a strange message popped up on her computer. What the hell?! Ashlynn thought as she stared at it for a moment before moving her mouse over to it to opening it up. A very cryptic email opened up that she couldn't make heads or tails with at the moment and along with an attachment. Ignoring the message for now she clicked on the attachment and a silent video started playing. At first she couldn't tell what was going on, but soon the video cleared up and moved in on the scene better. Her eyes widen as she saw who it was. Her dad!

He was stripped down to his pants, bounded by his hands than strung up by a chain in the center of the room. She watched for several minutes as he took repeated punches to his face and body as it looked like he was refusing to answer questions and demands. When the video ended she hit replay and started studying the rest of the video to find clues as to where he might be or who had him. As she scanned the footage she saw in the back the Director, who was walking around talking, and another man standing by watching.

However, this other man kept himself in the shadows the whole time her father was getting tortured by everything thing his hundred pound gorilla could find when his fists weren't enough to make her father talk. It made her blood boil just watching what was going and she quickly jumped up from her chair. She needed Hal in there now.

"_HAL! HAL!"_ Rushing out the office door. _"HAL, I SERIOUSLY NEED YOU DOWN HERE!"_

Ashlynn heard a few things crash to the floor upstairs and cringed just a bit at the sound as Hal's bedroom door swinging open. A short time later he was coming down the stairs as Ashlynn was just starting to make her way up them to retrieve him. Hal saw the mixed of emotions running across her face and he knew it was something serious. Very serious.

"_What's the matter, Ashlynn?"_ Trying to get his glasses on straight.

"_It's dad!"_ Grabbing his arm and racing back to the office.

"_What do you mean it's Snake?!"_ Trying to keep up with Ashlynn as they crossed the living room and into the office.

"_You've just got to see!"_ Racing over to her computer.

Finally getting his glasses fixed he watched as Ashlynn hit the replay button on the video. As the video played Hal thought he was going to be sick watching the torture Snake was going through. He knew Snake survived some pretty awful stuff in the past, but this was something else. It was no wonder Ashlynn called him out of bed to see. At one point he glanced over at Ashlynn and the look that was on her face scared him. That cold death stare he seen plenty of times on Snake's face. Oh shit! Right at that moment he truly saw Snake in her.

"_Ashlynn…"_ Sounding a bit squeaky at first._ "Calm down, please. We're going to get him back."_ Placing a hand on her shoulder.

"_You're damn right we are."_ Looking at him dead serious for a moment than quickly understood. _"But first we've got to decipher this cryptic message."_ Switching back to the email seemingly to be calming down for the time being.

Hal quietly sighed in relief as she calmed back down than leaned in some to take a look at the message. It wasn't a hard one to crack as the two of them when to work on it. At least it wasn't has for him as Ashlynn was still struggling with it and within a few minutes he was finished. Quickly, Hal slid over the paper he scribbled on over to Ashlynn. Picking it up she read what he deciphered. As soon as she was finished she got up to leave.

"_Ashlynn?"_ Stopping her.

"_We're getting him back, Hal. You just start figuring out exactly where that's at because we're going to leave as soon as we do. Okay. I'll be right back to help."_ Finishes leaving the room to get ready.

"_All right!" _

**Chapter Four**

A few hours later Ashlynn was changed and back in the office with Hal as they went through many things. Thanks to the information that was provided to them in the email they knew where they were going and to Ashlynn's amazement she wasn't too far off in her research from discovering it on her own. Ashlynn had to thank Lt. Reese and Intel later again as their footage came in handy to study the layout of the compound the Director, Zipper and her dad was at.

As Ashlynn was studying the layout something seemed familiar to her about as if like she had seen it before. Sudden it dawn on her and she started searching through several of the files on her desk. Hal watched her do this and knew she was on to something. Finally she found it and pulling out a huge construction blueprint of the very compound they were looking at back in its hay day than rushed back over to their large table with it.

"_Say hello to Outer Heaven."_ Unfolding and laying out the blueprint completely.

"_Outer Heaven?"_ Looks at the blueprint. _"Isn't that the compound Snake was sent into years ago and fought Big Boss the first time?"_

"_Yes, it is, but it was Big Boss' body double from what dad told me in the end. However, it seems the Director has been fixing what he can of it which isn't much. At least from the last time these were taken several weeks ago."_ Blowing up certain areas of surveillance footage of the area. _"At least top side anyways. There's no telling what's been done down below."_

"_I'm sure you're right about that." _Looking at his laptop with her.

Hal watched as Ashlynn started backing back out and studying the surrounding area and the old blue print. He saw the wheels turning in her head as her eyes and hands scanned over the screen of the laptop. Was she's trying to figure out how she's going to get inside?! After a few moments he saw the frustration start to show in her face.

"_Gees! How the hell did dad get in?"_ She mumbled. _"Mostly just desert…"_

"_Well,"_ hearing her, _"I'm sure it was in the cover of darkness. Harder to see."_ Seeing he got her attention. "_Plus, back then there was probably more jungle before everything was blown up and deforestation. However, you do have one thing on your side that Snake probably didn't have at the time."_

"_What's that?"_ Curious.

"_Sneaking suit."_ Pointing at Ashlynn's suit she had changed into.

"_Okay. I get what you're throwing down,"_ smiling as she seeing where he's going and the wheels start turning again for her, _"but the question is how close can you get me in by helicopter without being noticed or heard?"Smiling slightly. _

"_Because what I'm now conjuring up is you flying me in as low to the desert floor as possible so not to be seen by others and radar,"_ turning back to the laptop and repositioning the image, _"from the north here."_

"_I see what you're saying and I also know there's a US friendly air base just to the north we can fly into,"_ taking back his laptop for a second to show Ashlynn where the air base in Zambia was at from Outer Heaven,_ "but we'll have to have Campbell get us clearance. It shouldn't be a problem once we tell him what's going."_

"_I don't see it being a problem either."_ Sighs tiredly, but feeling very hopeful at the moment that this was going to work somehow before turning back to Hal.

"_Seems we got our game plan put together to get me into the compound's outer limits safely and you back out to monitor my progress. After that it's all me to get inside and find dad then go from there_." Starts walking over to where they keep their gear.

"_All right then. I'll get a hold of Campbell and let him know what's going on then go from there on what I need."_ Starts walking over to his computer to dial up Campbell on the monitor then stop for a second and turns back to Ashlynn. _"You think you can handle Snake's gear?"_

"_Yes, I should be able too."_ Starts pulling out totes and bags that held the rest of her gear and all of her dad's. _"If I fold it right I should be able get it all in my field backpack."_ Pulls out her backpack.

"_Good!"_ Goes back to calling Campbell.

Two hours later Hal, Ashlynn and Sunny were boarding the Nomad and getting everything turned on and set up to use. A short time later they were in the air on their way to South Africa. During the flight down Ashlynn was studying new and old maps and images of Outer Heaven and the surrounding area while Hal and Sunny were at their stations monitoring their situation and waiting on Campbell to call with clearance. At some point Ashlynn had lost the battle of staying awake and had dosed off with her head propped up on her left arm and her right hand hovering over her mouse.

"_Uncle Hal."_ Whispered Sunny seeing Ashlynn asleep.

"_Let her sleep, Sunny." _Seeing what Sunny was getting his attention for. _"She's got a long road ahead of her and she hasn't gotten a lot of sleep here lately."_ Sighs as he goes back to what he was working on._ "A very long and dangerous one."_

**Chapter Five**

Several hours later they were landing into the Zambia Air Base as Campbell had gotten them the clearance they needed. By this time Ashlynn had woken up from her unplanned nap and was hungry. Though kicking herself that she had fallen asleep when she needed to be studying she was thankful that she had gotten some sleep as she asked Hal about food. Hal told there should be some rations left over in the kitchen upstairs and Sunny jumped up knowing where some were eager to help Ashlynn. As Sunny was grabbing her hand Hal mentioned she looked better after her nap as he watched them head for the stairs. She smiled at Hal as she followed Sunny up the stairs to the kitchen.

After short time later Ashlynn found something she could eat and was back down stairs talking with Hal about the mission up ahead while sitting on the edge of the table. They had just talked about getting the helicopter pulled out as soon as she was done eating and getting it ready to fly when the large monitor buzzed to life and Campbell came into view. All three of them turned to the monitor.

"_Hello, sir."_ Called out Ashlynn already not liking this as she took a bite out of her meal.

"_Good afternoon to you, young lady."_ Sighs seeing that Ashlynn could tell something was up already. _"Let me get to the point of my call here."_ Looks at directly at Ashlynn. _"While I was able to get you clearance to land there I haven't been able to get the permission needed to let you leave that air base just yet. If you leave that base…"_

"_I don't give a fuck!"_ Cutting Campbell off and truly showing her dad's side as she slams her meal down onto the table. _"My dad is out there!"_ Standing up from the table pointing out. _"And I'm so god damn tired being one step behind this jerk! It ends tonight!"_ Stepping towards the monitor with the coldest of eyes Campbell hadn't seen in years.

"_Ashlynn!"_ Yelled Hal.

"_It's quite all right, Hal. I expected as much."_ Turns back to Ashlynn. _"You're truly are Snake's daughter."_ Pauses before getting serious again. _"With that being said I plan to keep working on getting that clearance approved. If you choose to leave before that it's all on you, but I will get what I can done to lessen the blow."_

"_Good! Because I'm not waiting around, sir."_ Raining back the anger some realizing she just step out of line with Campbell. _"As soon as we're through here we've got to get moving."_

"_I didn't expect you to, young lady. I know time is of the essences."_ Looks between her and Hal. _"You two be careful and Ashlynn…. Good luck!"_ Knowing she was going to need it.

"_Thank you, sir."_ Starts to turn from the monitor than stops. _"And sorry for the outburst, sir."_

"_You have nothing to apologize for, young lady. Now, go!"_

"_Yes, sir!"_

As soon as the call ended Ashlynn and Hal started gathering everything they needed and getting it onboard the helicopter. While they were doing this Hal was give Sunny instructions on how to lock everything up as soon as they were off the plane. Sunny nodded her head as she watched as Ashlynn got the back straps off than grabbed the pins for the blades. Meanwhile, Hal had gotten the front two undone and quickly told Sunny to open the hatch as he and Ashlynn started pushing the helicopter out.

Once they were out and cleared of the plane Ashlynn climbed up and started freeing up the blades while Sunny did as she was told. Hal quickly climbed inside and started his pre-flight check. Ashlynn was nearly done with the third blade when she started hearing sirens approaching their location. Shit! She thought as she argued with the last pin to get in. As she was she could hear that Hal was starting up the power. God! This was going to be close!

"_GOT IT!"_

"_GOOD! Get in!"_

Quickly, she slid down and swung into the helicopter as the engine came alive. By the time the jeeps made it over to them they were already airborne and heading out. Once they were cleared of the base the flight turned quiet between her and Hal as Ashlynn kept watch out the sides for any threats towards them. At one point he looked back at her and could tell she was ready to get started with this.

A short time later Hal looked back at her to check on her and she already had her backpack with Snake's gear strapped to her back, her sniper rifle in hand and Snake's night vision goggles on top of her head along with everything else she wore. He also noticed she wore no expression on her face as her shoulder length hair blew in the wind and it reminded him of Snake. God! They really wanted you to replace Snake in every way when they made you didn't they. Quickly, shaking the thought he got back on track.

"_Ashlynn."_ Calling back to her through the helicopter headset.

Getting her attention he pointed to his ear and she quickly turned on her camera and codex.

"_Everything good?"_ Checking everything through the codex and moved her head around seeing if the camera was picking up.

"_All good."_ Looking at his laptop before looking back at her.

Ashlynn nodded as she pulled off the helicopter headset and got ready to jump out, by pulling down the goggles on her head, switched her rifle to her right hand while her left held onto the side of the helicopter as she stood on the skid. Watching her Hal couldn't help but feel that once this was all over with Ashlynn was never going to be the same young lady. It was already starting to show some, but once she got inside and to Snake how much more was she going to see and deal with. He seen what things have done to Snake and she seemed to be cut from the same cloth.

Finally Hal reached the drop off zone and carefully hovered the helicopter so Ashlynn could jump off with ease. Hal watched her as she ran from the helicopter and his thoughts were drawn back to the times of Snake rushing into battle. He couldn't help it, but to compare them. Sighing, he watched her for a few seconds longer as she stopped on top of a sand dune making sure there was no trouble ahead. Once he felt she was safe distance away on the ground and he took off back for the air base knowing the trouble he was flying back to, but at least Ashlynn was out and on her way.

**Chapter Six**

Ashlynn was a good four hours in when she finally saw the lights of the compound come into view through the goggles. Quickly, she got down on her belly and crawled up a nearby sand dune to look everything over. From where she was at she could see a lot more construction material had been brought in since the last images where taken over the area and hell of a lot of scaffolding erected round a second building. Also there were six armed guards patrolling the area and she started timing them to see how far apart they were from each other as she continued surveying the area. Once she got that down she started her advance to get inside.

After a couple of close calls getting inside than across what open field there was to the only building truly standing and operational she knew she was in. Now, she needed to get inside the building and quickly scanned the building, nearby guards and cameras. She knew the air duct was out of the question as she had too much gear on her at the moment. Her only way in was through the front, but how was she going to do that. Finally, she saw it. Smiling as she made her way over to the guard that just exited the building she careful picked pocket the key card out of his back pocket.

Meanwhile, Hal was carefully watching her progress on his laptop as he flew back. He was amazed at her progress. She really has picked up on a lot of things Snake taught her. He thought. Snake would be so proud of her right now as he watched her slip under a camera and inserted the card key she lifted to get inside. He just hoped that when he got back he would be able to help her on his end should he not be arrested. She was tough, but this was something entirely different than the Russian mission.

Once she was inside and the door shut behind her she took off the goggles and put them in the bag on her left hip. When that was done she slipped the card key down inside her boot for incase she need it again. After that she slid her rifle into the sleeve on her backpack and pulled out her hand gun and silencer then peeked around as she screwed it on. Seeing that everything was cleared and no cameras about she moved down the first hallway.

Traversing the halls were a lot of fun as only some of the cameras worked and Ashlynn would have to watch them for a few seconds to see if they were moving or not. After that it was easy to sneak under them. The guards weren't that hard to avoid as they were so loud they gave her enough time to hide or simple elude them. However, there was one person that was on to her game and he had been watching her from the moment she got inside the building as he had spotted her while he was making his rounds.

He was impressed at how skilled she was already and had to give Solid Snake a lot of credit for teaching her so well, but she was still very green since she hadn't picked up on him yet. After watching her go down another level and a few more hallways he knew he needed to intercept her before she ran into trouble. He didn't notify the girl to get her out here just to get captured too. It was to rescue her father and to take down Metal Gear once besides something else with her.

So as she was peeking around another corner he snuck up behind her and placed his gun at the back of her head. For the moment he needed her to think she was captured for his plan to work. Hearing the click of a hammer being pulled back Ashlynn froze in place and put her hands up. SHIT! How careless of me! The man saw the look on her face as he took her gun and pocketed it for the time being.

"_Don't be so hard on yourself. You know what you're doing."_ He stated in a whispered tone but somewhat familiar tone to her.

"_Easy for you to say. You're not the one with a gun to the head."_ She stated through gritted teeth.

He gently laughed as he nudged her forward down the hall to a room he knew they would be safe to talk in. Ashlynn followed his order and started walking down the hall while she started going over ways to break out of this predicament she was now in. After what seemed like ages to her they came to the room he had in mind. After stopping her he reached into his pocket and pulled out his card key opening the door.

"_Inside."_ He ordered.

Ashlynn went inside as instructed, but as he was locking the door behind them she turned around on him managing to snatch his gun out of his hand by grabbing the barrel in one while using the other to knock it up out of his hand than turning it on him by spinning it around in her hands. For a second he stood there frozen in time than softly started chuckling to himself as he slowly turned to her dropping his arms to his side. Ashlynn's eyes went wide as she saw who stood before her from the pictures she seen of him.

"_Big Boss!"_ Sounding a bit like Snake. _"But you're supposed to be…."_

"_Dead. Yes, I should be, but I have you to thank for that."_

**Chapter Seven**

A range of emotions ran across Ashlynn's face as she stared at him. For as old as he was he was a very handsome man. It wasn't like she didn't have some idea from his pictures, but they really didn't do him justice compared to actually seeing him in person. Once she was done gushing over what was sequentially her grandfather the anger took over as she realized how he could be alive see as her father was his clone. God! She was so stupid and careless with everything it seemed.

"_Quit being so hard on yourself, kid."_ Seeing her anger.

"_Easy for you to say."_ Finally lowering his gun and handing it back to him even though she didn't completely trust him just yet, but decided to show him some faith. _"You're not the one who keeps making mistakes."_

"_Oh, I've made my fair share of mistakes,"_ taking his gun back from her a bit surprised at her surrendering his gun back to him so quickly, _"and paid dearly for them a well." _Holstering his gun than reaches into his coat pocket where he put hers.

Ashlynn wanted to say something more about paying for mistakes, but quickly changed her mind as she took back her gun from him and holstered it. At least they were showing they were willing to trust each other for now giving back each other's guns. Boss noticed the slight hesitation and knew what she was thinking, but was thankful that she chose a better road as she changed topics. She was a smart kid from what he gathered from the Director and a bit more trusting it would seem compared to her father.

"_So, I'm to assume it was you who reached out to me about dad."_ Crossing her arms. _"He's okay isn't he?"_

"_I am, but there's a lot more to it than you're aware of for my reaching out to you."_ Walking over and sitting down on a couple of large crates. _"As to your question about him, he's was alive the last time I checked on him."_ Seeing a bit of the attitude return.

"_How thoughtful of you." _Shaking her head not feeling reassured about her dad's well being before getting back to the matter at hand_. "So let me guess. You were told to get me out here and then what."_ Watching him. _"Let me wonder around just to walk into a trap?"_

"_You're partly right, but not the trapping part. That's why I intercepted you like I did." _Pauses briefly watching her reaction._ "However, I also had my own agenda for getting you out here too as I've said."_

As he leaned forward she couldn't help but notice how much she looked like Solid Snake when he wasn't much older than her now. The Doctor and Director knew what they were doing when the originally made her. Making Solid Snake the dominate parent so to speak, but why a girl was beyond him. Maybe it was so she would be easier to control of than a boy, especially later once she got older. Thankfully, it all backfired on them and she turned out to be more like Solid Snake than himself.

"_So what kind of agenda is it that you have in mind, sir?"_ Being a bit snarky about it.

"_First of all, lose the attitude, young lady." _Getting on to her just like her dad does._ "I know you're in no mood for games and time is of the essences with you."_ Watches as she calms down a bit having been called out.

"_Second, I am on your side or I wouldn't have brought you in here to talk."_ Sees the look on her face, but doesn't say anything about._ "Plus, do you think I like knowing __**your**__ father is down there being a punching bag and that there's another Metal Gear."_ Seeing the anger flash in Ashlynn's eyes hearing that and knew she was back on page with him.

"_Because I don't and you, young lady, should be doing something else with yourself than here rescuing him and trying to take that thing out."_ Watches as the anger lessen again as he got up and walked over to her.

"_Lastly,"_ Looks down at her, _"You're going to need my help if you want to get down to where your father is."_ Pulls out a card key and hands it to her. _"This will get you down to the last few levels. Your father is on the next level down from here in a cell. After that the last few levels are where the Metal Gear is at."_

"_Why do I get the feeling there's more to it than just this card key."_ Looking back at him questionable as she takes the key from him.

**Chapter Eight**

As it turned out Ashlynn was right about her hunch. There was more to it as security was a lot tighter on these levels, but there was a shortcut to her father's cell if she could get passed one set of guards down a flight of stairs and a door. After giving her directions to get to the staircase from the room they were in he asked that she give him a good five to ten minute start ahead of her before she came out as he had to keep up appearances. She nodded her head in understanding, but there was still one thing.

"_Sir, how do I get a hold of you should…"_

"_I'll be in touch with you and that's all you need to know."_ Cutting her off as he left.

She nodded her head again as he left before walking away from the door. Quickly, she called Hal to check on him as she hadn't heard from him since she left him and she needed to update him on what has transpired so far if he hadn't already seen. It took a few minutes for him to pick causing her to be a bit concerned as it was very unusual of him.

"_Black Wolf?"_ Hal whispered.

"_Otacon is everything all right."_ Pacing just a bit anxiously.

"_Yes and no."_ He whispered again. _"But it's good to hear from you. I was concerned about how things were going since I can't keep track of you at the moment."_

"_They arrested you didn't they?"_ Sounding a bit angry.

"_They have, but I'm sure it's temporary and I should be back shortly to monitor you." _Hearing Ashlynn growl. _"Campbell is still getting things worked out. Things like this take time, but he always pulls through for us. So no worries."_ Pauses for a good long while before speaking again. _"How's everything on your end?"_

"_Good so far."_ Not feeling so well about Hal's situation, but drops it for now since he seemed not to be concerned._ "You ain't going to believe who's alive and helping me."_ Kind of laughing. _"At least I'm hoping he's helping me and not tricking me."_ Talking more to herself than Hal.

"_Who that?"_ Curious and concerned at the same time.

"_Big Boss."_ Hears Hal try to keep his shock in check as she continues. _"Dad's going to flip his lid once he finds out if he doesn't already know."_

"_Wait?! He's supposed to be…"_

"_Dead. I know. Turns out the Doctor got a hold of that project as well and used it on Big Boss since dad and he are clones." _Sounding a bit angry. _"Not that it was hard to use once you tweak one or two things."_

"_I take it you haven't made it to Snake yet?"_ Changing the topic to what's at hand.

"_That's my next stop. Big Boss told me how to get to him, but I wanted to check in with you since I hadn't heard from you at all. I know why now."_ Sounding a bit concerned again. _"Sorry about that. It wasn't…"_

"_We're okay and there's nothing to be sorry about. It was my choice too on leaving."_ Cutting her off._ "Besides, Sunny's still locked up on the plane safe and I'm sitting in a locked room while they talk with Campbell. I'm not even handcuffed."_ Picking up on her concern._ "You just focus on getting to Snake and getting yourselves out of there in one piece. Okay."_

"_Okay, Otacon. Will do. Out."_

After ending the call with Hal Ashlynn quickly exited the room and started following Big Boss' instructions to get down to her father's cell. Getting to the door in question Ashlynn peeked through the window and saw the two guards mentioned on patrol in from of a couple of cells. After watching them for a bit she figured out their patterned and knew how to strike without making too much of a scene.

**Chapter Nine**

Taking a deep breath Ashlynn pulled out her gun with one hand and the card key Big Boss gave her in the other. Peeking through the window again she saw the time was now and slid the key in the door unlocking it. As the door slid open the first guard looked up seeing her come in the door gun pointed out at him. Luckily she got off the first shot before he could raise his gun or alert his partner by darting him in the neck. However, just before falling down where he stood the other guard turn around hearing his buddy gasp when he grabbed his neck.

Seeing Ashlynn start to come into view as his partner fell he started to raise his gun towards her too, but Ashlynn already had a line of sight on him and darted him in the neck as well. Watching the second guard fall Ashlynn sighed in relief as she managed to take them both down without too much noise. After that she stuffed the card key in her boot and holstered her gun as walked over to the guards searching them for keys to the cells. Finding them she ran to the first cell door on her left and found it empty. Good she could drag them into it as she before going about finding her dad.

Quickly, getting it unlocked she dragged them both in one at a time and locked it back up than ran over to the other cell door. Looking inside she saw her dad lying on his side on the cold hard floor seemingly unconscious. Without hesitation she unlocked the door and ran to his side checking for any sign he was still alive. Finding a pulse she sighed in relief as she gentle push some of his hair out of his eyes as she went about trying to wake him up as she checked him over.

"_Oh, god! What did they do to you?"_ Anger swelling inside her seeing all the bruises and lacerations covering his upper torso and face.

As she lightly ran her fingers across one bruise on his face she nearly screeched when he grabbed her wrist stopping her. However, the fear and anger was soon replaced with joy as he started coming too before her. It took Snake a few minutes to open his eyes as he tighten his grip on whoever it was he grabbed, but as a familiar face started to come into focus he lighten up on his grip.

"_Dad, it's okay. I'm here."_ Feeling him let go of her wrist.

"_Ashlynn?"_ Starts to sit up and groans in pain as he tries.

"_Easy! Let me help."_ Helping him sit up than kneels back down beside him as she looks him over.

Snake could tell his current condition worried her, but at the same time was relieved to see him alive.

"_We really need to get you patched up."_ Starts taking off her backpack.

"_Do you know where we are?"_ Watching her.

"_Yes, sir, Outer Heaven. At least what's been rebuilt of it."_ Getting her backpack off than pulls her rifle out to make it easy to sit on the ground.

"_Outer Heaven?! The hell?!"_ Sounding shocked as he couldn't believe he was back to where it all began for him all those many years ago than sees Ashlynn's camera. _"How come Otacon's not calling?"_

"_He's been arrested."_ Pulling out the first aid kit in the process. _"But he's taking it pretty well and isn't too worried. He's convinced Campbell will pull through." _Trying to sound like she wasn't concerned for him even though she was.

"_Arrested?! How?"_ Taking the first aid kit out of her hands and setting it aside as he sees that she brought his gear.

"_We disobeyed some orders about staying on base. Campbell had gotten us clearance to land, but not to leave just yet."_ Making a face when he took the first aid kit away from her and put it aside_. "I more or less said fuck their orders and Hal and I got the helicopter off board the plane than left."_ Starts to reach for the first aid kit again, but gets pushed back instead.

"_You shouldn't have done that, kiddo."_ Reaching in her backpack and starts pulling out his gear. _"We talked about you following orders and such."_ Giving her a stern look in the progress.

"_Yes, we did, sir, but I'll be damned if I was going to sit there another day, a week knowing you were out here while they dragged their asses deciding if I could leave their base or not."_ She hissed at him through gritted teeth.

Snake saw the fire in her eyes as he glared back at her matching her. He knew she wasn't directing her anger at him, but she was defiantly upset with the whole ordeal and had nowhere to direct it. Honestly he didn't blame her and understood her anger, but it sure wasn't going to make things any easier for everyone involved. Then given that fact that she even made it this far to rescue him and the level of planning it must of taken for her and Otacon showed him a great deal about her loyalties and determination. God! She was him all over again when he first came out here to rescue Gray Fox.

"_Go watch the door while I change."_ Getting up from the floor painfully.

"_Yes, sir."_ Getting up as he pulled out his signature headband.

**Chapter Ten**

A short time later Snake was changed and called Ashlynn back from the door. Other than the bruises on his face you wouldn't even know just had badly he was hurt. Getting back over to him he asked her to fill him in on everything she seen so far since she gotten here. She told him that this was only building put back together so far, but they were already in the process of rebuilding the second building and all the construction material outside for it beside what else.

She also told him that there seemed to be new basement floors added to this building since Zipper was stored below them from what she was told by a 'friend'. She then informed him of how many inside and outside guards there were so far, but not everything was working in the building as only some of the cameras worked. Pulling out the card keys she told him which ones worked where.

Snake rolled his eyes at seeing multi colored card keys. This place hadn't changed in that department it seemed. However, he was curious how she got them and he could tell she was a little hesitant at first, but told him. The first key she picked off some guard as he walked by her as he didn't have it in his pocket very well. The second key was given to her by said 'friend' that intercepted her in the hallway a floor up and told her he was here to help them. Than the last key opened all of the cells on this floor it seemed. Snake looked at her curiously as she explained all of this.

"_So who is this 'friend' that you keep mentioning?"_

"_Big Boss."_ Looking away from him know he was going to be upset.

"_Big Boss!?"_ Not sure he heard her right, but from the way she was acting he hadn't. _"But I watched him die."_

"_I know you did, but it seems the Doctor got a hold of the research that I used to cure you and used it on him."_ Shaking her head in frustration.

"_I see."_ Calming down just a bit than places a hand on her shoulder. _"And stop beating yourself up. We talked about this."_

"_I know, sir, but…"_ Hears a noise outside the cell and turns towards the door.

"_Where the hell are my guards?!"_ Came a voice out in the hallway.

"_Shit!"_ Whispered Snake as Ashlynn sprang into action.

Quickly, she kicked her backpack and first aid kit under the bed, grabbed her rifle off the floor, stuck the keys in her mouth and jumped up into the corner of the cell just above the door. Snake managed to do the same in the opposite corner as the Director peeked into the cell door after seeing it open a bit.

"_GOD DAMMIT! He's escaped!"_ Hitting the wall just outside the door. _"Send out an alert now!" _Turning to one of the guards with him_. "Also, make them aware that the girl is probably here too. There's no way he got out by himself."_ Starting to walk away from the cell and back the way he came as he continued giving orders to the guards.

After a few moments Snake jumped down and Ashlynn did the same. While he was up there he had come up with a plan and walked over to Ashlynn as she was peeking out the door making sure everything was clear now.

"_Alright! Listen to me. I want you to go back upstairs and find somewhere to lay low until I get topside. I'm going to take the key for this level and finish going downstairs to destroy that thing. I just need to know where to strike it at provided you guys found its weakness_." Reaching out for the card key.

"_Are you crazy?! I'm not letting you take on that thing by yourself. Besides, I didn't come this far just to turn back now and wait on you." _Arguing back.

"_God dammit, Ashlynn! We don't have time to debate this. You're going to do what I say!" _Unknowingly pinning her up against the wall next to the door.

"_No, dad!"_ Feeling the wall at her back. _"I'm going with you! I know that thing better than you do."_

"_And I said you're not!"_ Poking her in the chest._ "I can fight that thing better knowing you're safe. I have watched too many people get hurt or killed by those things. I don't need to watch another."_ Grabs her arm and forcibly takes the key from her hand as she tried to hang on to it. _"Now tell me where to strike it at!"_ Getting in face.

"_FINE!"_ She stated through gritted teeth as she stared back at him. _"You got to blow it up where the cockpit meets up to the body, but like I said it's a bit hard to get to."_ Not liking this at all.

"_I'll hit it. Now, let's go!"_ Grabs the door opening it than points out.

Ashlynn gave him a dirty look on her way out the door than stood by the door she came in as he walked over to unlocking it for her. He pointed again as the door open and Ashlynn walked through than stopped and turned back to him just before the door closed. They locked eyes with each just for a moment neither one of them budging still trying to stand their ground on who was right and who was wrong as the door closed.

When it had completely shut all she saw through the tiny window was him walking away like he had done so many times. God damn you, dad! Not everything has to be done alone! Suddenly a flash of rage went through her and she ended up kicking the door so hard that it left a dent in it. Snake heard the bang and shook his head, but kept walking down the hallway. She can be pissed all she wanted. This was something he had to do alone for his peace of mind. Besides, she'll be a lot safer in that direction as she already knew the layout and could get out safely.

**Chapter Eleven**

After the temper tantrum Ashlynn started making her way back up the stairs and into the hallway. It didn't take her long to realize that she had left her backpack and the first aid kit in the cell as she angrily slung her rifle across her back and pulled out her hand gun. Taking a look down the hall and seeing that the coast was clear she quietly started making her way back the way she came. She was nearly three quarters of the way back when she heard a deep laugh coming up in front of her.

"_Well, well! Lookie at what I found. It the itty bitty snake."_ Stepping out from round the corner was the hundred pound gorilla that was using her dad as a punch bag in the video.

"_**OH SHIT!" **_

Quickly, Ashlynn drawled her gun up and proceeded to empty the rest of her clip into him as he started running down the hallway at her. The big man just laughed at her each time a dart hit him as he drew closer to her. It didn't take her long to realize they had no affect on him and start running down the hallway holstering her gun in the process. However, it was no use as he was already on top of her before she knew and she quickly found herself laid out across the floor from being clothes lined.

Thankfully, with him being so big she managed to jump up off the floor and in one quick fluid movement went to kicked him in the center of his back in hopes to bring the big man down to her level. Unfortunately, for Ashlynn he swung around about that time and grabbed her leg just before she made contact. Ashlynn's eyes went as the big man picked her up and slammed her onto the ground a few times. By the ninth or tenth time Ashlynn managed to finally kick the big guy in the face resulting in him letting her go.

Hitting the floor for the last time she quickly pulled herself up to her feet and ran down the hallway again ignoring the pain in her back and side. As she rounded a corner she saw a fire extinguisher on the wall and quickly ran over to it pulled it off. By the time she had it in her hands he had caught up to her and she barely got the pin pulled as he reached for her. Thankfully again, she managed to grab the handle and started spraying him in the face with it. Sadly, all it did was make him extremely angry as he ripped the fire extinguisher at of her hands and tossed it down the hallway.

The next thing she knew she was slammed face first up against the wall than as she was trying to recover from that she was slammed into it again. This happened a few more times before Ashlynn managed to kick up her legs and plant her feet on the wall. In doing so she managed to pull off a back flip breaking his hold on her and landed somewhat behind him. Ashlynn wasted no time and took off down the hallway in the opposite direction and around the corner to give herself some distance between him again as she tried to figure out her next move.

"_No use slithering away, baby snake. I know where you are."_ Following the blood trail she left behind her.

"_Who said I'm slithering away."_ She called out as she crisscrossed and backtracked the hallways over laying the blood dripping from a big cut above her right eye as she set him up for a trap.

"_I'll find you, baby snake."_ Laughing as he stomped down the hallways enjoying the cat and mouse game.

As this was going on Ashlynn also managed to reload her gun with lethal rounds this time and after a few good rounds of Ring around the Rosie with this guy Ashlynn picked a corner to hide at. It was now or never she had decided as she listened to him stomping about trying to find her.

"_HAHA! Baby snake thinks she's so cleaver, but she's not. GOTCHA!"_ Grabs nothing but air. _"HUH?"_

Hearing him choose the corner down and across from her she popped out from where she was at. Seeing that she had managed to fool him like she planned.

"_Problem is you don't and while you thought you were chasing after a snake you were in fact being hunted and cornered by a wolf and you fell for my trap."_ Pulling her gun up and giving him the coldest of stares as blood dripped down her face.

"_WOLF?!"_ Turning around looking at her surprised seeing that he been fooled. _"What do you mean by…"_

Ashlynn quickly pulled the trigger on her gun shooting the man right between the eyes. For a second though Ashlynn thought she had missed as the big man took a step towards her hands outreached, but as bead of blood started down his face he fell face down onto the ground dead. Immediately, she dropped to her knees her gun landing beside her in one hand as she stared at the dead man exhausted.

"_That's right, you dead son of bitch."_ Starting to feel a little light headed as she felt the blood rush. _"A wolf. A black one,"_ getting back to her feet a little wobbly at first but quickly regained her footing, _"and you messed with the wrong pack."_

**Chapter Twelve**

Grabbing the wall she started walking down the hallway heading for the front as ordered by her dad. After a few minutes of walking she had to take break as her head was killing her from being bashed into a wall. As she leaned against the wall she thought back to the ugly conversation in the cell with her dad. Why wouldn't you let me go with you? Why must you do so much on your own when you don't have to? This isn't even your burden this time. It's mine! My mistakes! My responsibility! She thought as she fought back the tears.

However, her thoughts were brought back to the now as she heard hurried footsteps heading her way. Without knowing who it was she spun around gun up ready to shoot whoever it was as she pushed herself off the wall and turned around. Suddenly, she was face to face with a familiar face and she quickly dropped her gun relieved to see someone on her side.

The two stared at each other for a moment before the ground started shaking around them. Ashlynn grabbed the wall as she knew what was happening. Zipper was coming out of underground basement and she knew he dad had at least made his way to it, but it was still operation. Looking back as Big Boss not happy as she straightens herself up ready to fight.

"_Can you still shoot?"_ He asked seeing the blood drip down her face.

"_Yes, I can."_ Looking up at him eye to eye. _"My head just hurts is all."_

"_Good, because your father is going to need your help more than ever now." _ Seeing the fire in her eyes.

Ashlynn smiled as she followed Big Boss out of the building. The guards that had been stationed outside were running over to one side of the building. As Ashlynn looked in the direction they were running to she spotted Zipper and the Director standing on a platform giving orders to his men. Meanwhile, her father and another giant behemoth were fighting it out. Son of a bitch! Without missing a beat Big Boss watched as Ashlynn pulled her rifle over her head and take of running.

As Big Boss watched her in the early pre-dawn light he was reminded of his early days as a soldier. Headstrong, loyal and determined. After a few minutes he lost her in the shuffle of construction material and soldiers. Slowly he started making his way to the battleground as he was sure they were going to need his help somehow or some way. As he made his way there he watch as Ashlynn reemerged climbing onto the top of a shipping container. He stopped and watched her as she screwed on a silencer on the end of her rifle than took aim.

After sweeping the area through her scope Ashlynn picked her first target and fired. Big Boss watched as the Director dropped the tablet in his hands and clinch his side as he ducked behind the Metal Gear. Turning back to Ashlynn he was watched her cuss at the shot placement than watched as she repositioned herself taking aim again. As she was doing so one of the guards spotted her and started heading her way drawling his weapon.

"_God dammit, kid!"_

Quickly, Big Boss took off running towards Ashlynn position drawling his gun out in the process and started taking aim at the approaching soldier, but luckily enough Ashlynn caught the movement of the soldier in the scope and swiftly took him out just as Big Boss was approaching her position. Again without missing a beat Big Boss watched her jump down and take off running losing sight of her again. The next time he saw her she was up on some crates already taking aim again and as the morning sun was just starting to rise behind her she pulled the trigger.

Turning back to the platform Big Boss watched as the behemoth took a swing at Snake, but instead of connecting the giant fell down towards the ground as a spray of blood went everywhere. Snake took a couple of steps back as the now dead man finished falling to the ground than looked up into the crowd of armed soldiers and knew it wasn't any of them. Ashlynn! Thank god! But the moment was short lived as all of a sudden Zipper came to life.

"_Oh, shit!"_ Three people different shouted seemingly at the same time from different points on the battlefield.

Placing a foot up on the top crate Ashlynn positioned the gun up to look at the open cockpit of Zipper and saw the Director in the pilot seat. Big Boss and Snake turned to Ashlynn as she steadied herself to take aim at the Director. Just as she got the Director sighted in and was about to squeeze the trigger someone threw a grenade at her. Hearing the thud Ashlynn looked down and saw where it landed.

"_OH FUCK!"_

All Snake and Big Boss saw after that was a large explosion as wood, nails and concrete mortar went flying everywhere. Much of the wood and nails became flying projectiles killing and injuring many of the nearby guard who just happen to be in the line of sight of all of this material. Slowly laughter started coming from the cockpit seeing the look on Snake's face.

"_What's the matter, Snake? Lose something?"_ Laughing harder as he closed the cockpit.

**Chapter Thirteen**

When the smoke had cleared Ashlynn was nowhere to be seen by Big Boss and Snake. Snake's felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest as he saw dead and injured soldiers as he kept looking for her. However, by sheer luck Ashlynn had managed to jump clear of the actually blast and land on the ground while using her rifle as a crutch to stay upright than ducked her head down as she ran from the flying debris as it flew all around her. Gritting her teeth she felt all kinds of objects cut through her suit leaving nasty gashes while others embed into her skin.

Finding a place to hold up for a moment out of sight Ashlynn looked at her rifle and ended up tossing it down as the gun was no longer useable with a bent barrel. After a few more seconds passed by Ashlynn turn to the nails and wood that were sticking out of her. Grabbing at what she could reach or would come out on one side of her. She nearly cried out in pain a few times as she pulled out several three and half inch long and a quarter inch thick nails out of her leg, arm and shoulder.

Taking a few breaths she reached around to the other side and did the same at what she could on that side of her. After that everything else would just have to wait, but at least she felt less like a human pin cushion. As she leaned against the shipping container she was hiding by she could hear the Director laughing at her dad as he closed the cockpit down. Fucking bastard! I'll show you! Pushing off the shipping container she started looking for something. Anything she could use. Then she saw it!

Quickly, she ran over to the truck and looked inside. She nearly laughed out loud when she saw it. Grabbing it she started running back to the platform as fast as her injuries would let her as she could hear the fight between her dad and Director in Zipper was starting up. She was nearly back when her heart nearly stopped as she heard the familiar sound of the rail gun start to power up. OH GOD NO! Screamed in her head and she started double timing it forgetting about the pain.

About this time she started running into soldiers and guards running for their lives as most of them knew what that thing could do. Thankfully they paid her no mind as they ran passed her as she was no longer the bigger threat. As she started getting cleared of all the shipping containers, construction material and fleeing soldiers and guards she witness Zipper sent out it first wave of bullets. Snake barely missed being hit by the rain of bullets as he jumped behind a nearby shipping container, but many of the still fleeing soldiers and guards weren't so lucky.

Ashlynn thought she was going to be sick seeing the spray of blood and body parts flying about as she ducked behind a pile of I beams. Peeking over she watched as Big Boss who had been hit himself by a stray bullet start directing some of the soldiers and guards where to go as he made his way down to the platform trying to help whoever he could that was still alive. This was surely turning into a family affair it seemed as she looked towards where her dad went before turning back to where the Director was at with Zipper.

Their only saving grace right now was that the rail gun had a crappy recover times after each burst, but it still had plenty of other nasty tricks if the Director could get them to work. Given that the Director was focusing on getting the thing to respond to his commands as he pounded on the control panel it that gave her some time to get the Stinger missile ready. Plus, look into getting into a better position to fire the thing where she needed to.

Peeking over again she watched as the Director was still arguing with Zipper as he had never manually operated the thing before. I guess shooting the tablet in end wasn't as bad as she originally thought as it gave everyone time to get in positioned or away from the area. As Ashlynn was trying to get a better layout of the platform from where she was at this time she watched as the Director got Zipper moving again and started stomping over to the shipping container Snake had dived behind.

"_Dad…."_

Thankfully, Snake used that time to move and found a rocket repelled launcher along with several rounds for it. As he was getting positioned to fire it the Director had made his way over to the shipping container to find Snake gone. This gave Snake the opportunity to fire at Zipper and as he was aiming in the location Ashlynn told him. About that time the Director spotted him. Just as Snake pulled the trigger the Director managed to get Zipper turned and the rocket ended up missing the target as it hit the side of Zipper.

Now with Zipper's back facing Ashlynn she was forced to find another position and took off running in the direction she last saw Big Boss at. As she ran she looked over as her dad grabbed another rocket and shoved it in the tube as the Director started winding up the rail gun again. Looking back to Zipper Ashlynn spotted the point that needed to be hit and something inside her told her now was the time.

Quickly, Ashlynn stopped where she was and slung the launcher up onto her shoulder, took the safety off and aimed. Taking a deep breath and planting her back foot she pulled the trigger sending the missile on its way. Seconds seemed to turn into minutes as Ashlynn watch the missile fly into Zipper hitting the spot. Just as the rail gun was about to fire down onto her father as he was trying to make his escape Ashlynn watched as Zipper turn into a ball of fire as pieces of it went flying everywhere.

Snake looked up from where he had fallen back to from the explosion as he watched the now two halves of Zipper fall to the ground. As the smoke cleared from the explosion Snake looked over and was surprised to see Ashlynn limping over to Zipper gun in hand. Ashlynn knew this wasn't over just yet. She had to make sure the Director was dead. It has to end now once and for all and she was going to make sure of it.

Immediately Snake knew what she was going to do and he couldn't let her do it. She already had been through too much in such a short time. So as fast as he could get back up onto his feet he went to try and stop her, but felt a hand on his shoulder as he started heading her way. Looking back he saw it was Big Boss.

"_Let her finish her fight."_

"_I don't want her…"_

"_Let her finish….Son."_

**Chapter Fourteen**

Getting up to the cockpit Ashlynn hit the button to open it and took a step back drawling up her gun as it slowly opened. As it open the Director tried pointing a gun at her through the opening of the cockpit. Ashlynn quickly grabbed the cockpit hatch and slammed it down on his hand making him drop the gun. Hearing the gun drop Ashlynn let go of the hatch letting it come back up again. Quickly, the Director pulled his hand back cussing at the pain before looking up at her pissed off at her for ruining everything he worked so hard for.

"_You stupid girl! Do you have any idea what you have __**DONE**__?!"_ Looks at himself. _"What you've done to me!"_

"_I know exactly. Now, get out!"_ She ordered as she pointed her gun at him.

"_I should have killed you and your mother when I had the chance."_ Groaning in pain as he tries to pull himself out of the cockpit with all the injuries he had taken starting with her shooting him earlier.

Something snapped in Ashlynn at that comment and she quickly grabbed him by the front of his shirt slamming him back into the seat with one while she placed her gun up against his head. Immediately the Director started laughing in her face seeing her reaction to his comment about her poor dead mother.

"_Oh, still sensitive about mommy's death are we."_ Continues to laugh. _"If you miss her that much then why haven't you joined her?!"_ Still laughing. _"You've had plenty of opportunities to do so." _He sneered.

"_Shut up! Just shut up!"_ She yelled at him through gritted teeth as she pressed the gun a little harder against his head. _"You have no right to speak of her that way!"_

"_You snakes are all alike. So damn loyal and committed to your cause and those closes to you, but yet you cause so much harm, death and destruction in your wake to do so." _Chuckles. _"You're no different than those two over there as the apple didn't fall far from the crooked tree Zero created. I can see that now, my one true mistake."_ Referring to Ashlynn.

Ashlynn leaned in closer to the Director with a look that startled him to the core. At that exact moment he knew he truly made a mistake creating her as he saw Solid Snake…no…Big Boss in her. That killer instinct shining through passed on to her. The sweet, caring young lady everyone admired about her was gone at that moment. Locked away as she stared down the Director ready to strike.

"_That's where you're wrong."_ She growled softly in the beginning._ "You see, Director, I may have been created from a snake, but the world and someone I care about saw I was brought into this world something else. He even restated words of advice to me that this world had no more room for snakes."_ Grips tighter on his shirt as she pulled him closer to her bloody face.

"_For I am one of God's most fiercest, loyal and protective creature he ever put on this Earth. I do not run alone for I am a pack animal. I gather those near and far in search of a common goal."_ Locks eyes with him as they go all so very cold.

"_I am a black wolf and you messed with this wolf's pack for the very last time." _Pressing her gun as hard as she could against his head as she grits her teeth. _"Now I got you where I want you, prey, and it ends today." _Pulls the trigger.

**Chapter Fifteen**

Over two years of crying, training, fighting and surviving to live not only for herself, but for those she cared about still here and passed on came to an end in one bang. As she stood there beside the Director's dead body she wondered if it was all just a dream, but she knew it wasn't as the flood of emotions and pain started coming back. Looking over at her dad and Big Boss tears started filling her eyes and she felt her legs start to get weak.

"_Dad?"_ She called out as her legs give out from underneath her.

Snake ran over to seeing her start to fall and got to her just as her knees hit the ground. Quickly, he pulled her up from the ground than into his arms as the tears started falling down her bloody face and held onto her tight. He knew she had seriously crashed from the combat high and was going to need a few moments as she cried into his chest and hung onto him for dear life. About that time Big Boss made it over to them and looking at the both of them as Snake held onto his daughter.

Snake was a better man than he was as he watched Snake rest his chin on her head. After a few moments Ashlynn looked up from where she had buried her face in Snake's chest and looked up at her dad. As she did Big Boss could see several nails embedded in a few places and blood from everything else she had taken earlier. Kid's tough as nails, literally. Then there was everything Solid Snake been though too. He knew they were in no condition to get back to where she came from on foot. Though he did fair better than them as he held onto his shoulder he knew he couldn't get out of there without help.

"_I hate to be so rushed about it given everything that's happened, young lady,"_ getting her attention,_ "but where from and how did you get out here?"_

"_I came out by helicopter from the Zambia Air Base, sir, but our pilot and friend is currently under arrest from the last time I was able to speak with him."_ Answering him.

"_Under arrest. That makes things a little complicated does it?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

About that time Snake's codex starts going off and he quickly answers it.

"_This is Snake."_

"_Oh, thank god you're okay, Snake!"_ Cheered Otacon.

"_Otacon! I take it Campbell finally pulled through."_ Looking at Ashlynn who started smiling at him.

"_Yes, he did and it looks like in the nick of time too from the sound and look of things."_ Walking and talking at the same time to helicopter.

"_You got that right."_ Looking down at Ashlynn knowing that Otacon could probably see him too through Ashlynn's camera.

"_I'll be there shortly to pick up you two."_ Getting into the helicopter.

"_You better make that three, Otacon."_ Looking over at Big Boss.

"_Three?"_ Laying his laptop down in the seat next to him.

"_Yes, three." _Turning Ashlynn's head showing Big Boss.

"_Oh, that's right. Ashlynn mention she ran into him."_ Getting the helicopter started up after running pre-check._ "All right then. Three it is. See you guys soon."_

"_Right. Out."_

**Chapter Sixteen**

As they waited for Hal to pick them up Snake suggested they find somewhere shady to sit. Ashlynn was quickly reminded about the nails and other debris she hadn't been about to pull as she followed behind her father and Big Boss. Big Boss volunteered seeing Ashlynn limping about find a first aid kit or two and some water as they walked back to the building. Ashlynn told him about the one she brought down in the cell that her dad was in. Big Boss nodded his head as they reached the building and went inside as Snake and Ashlynn found a spot up against the building wall and sat down.

"_You look like shit, kiddo."_ Slightly grinning at her.

"_Thanks! You try being someone's bouncy ball than a human pin cushion and see how you look." _Laughing just a bit as she found a piece of wood in her arm and tried digging it out for a few seconds._ "By the way, so do you."_ Grinning at him through dried blood, sweat, tears and grim.

Snake laughed as Ashlynn laid her head on his shoulder staring out at nothing in particular. She was just happy that they both were still alive. However, she was curious about one thing.

"_So, how much trouble am I going to be in when we get home?"_ Turning back to him.

"_You're not in trouble, Ashlynn."_

"_I'm not? But what about our…."_ Looking at him confused.

"_Don't worry about that. Tempers got the better of us and old habits don't die easily."_ Looking at her.

"_What about me disobeying orders and getting Hal arrested?"_

"_From the way I see it you and he made the right call and everything worked out in the end did it not."_ Still looking at her.

"_Almost."_ Looking down and rubbing the back of her neck.

"_You mean you killing him." _

"_Yes."_

"_Ashlynn,"_ grabs her chin and turns her head back to look at him,_ "he wasn't going to go willingly. He was so hell bent on killing us one way or other. It was only a matter of time on which one us was going to get to him first." _Pauses.

"_Frankly, I wanted it to be me. I didn't want you putting yourself though that again, but Big Boss stopped me as I tried to intervene."_ Truly looks at her. _"I honestly believe he made the right call for the both of us."_

"_But I feel like such a monster for doing it, however, at the same time feel…. nothing. In way I enjoyed doing it." _Looks away from him knowing she shouldn't enjoy taking someone's life.

"_I know it sounds funny because it's not like I haven't killed someone before, but this feels…."_ Trying to find the right word for how she feels.

"_Kid, you've been through hell and back and I know how that feels. I've been down on my knees wondering if I was doing the right thing or not and why I've done what I've done for so long." _Looking down at her.

"_Honestly, you have no idea what I've had to do and the people I've pushed away to complete my mission,"_ gets her attention, _"but it's over now. For the both of us. This dark chapter of your life has come to a close and a new brighter one is about to open for you."_ Gets a small smile out of her.

"_You have so much potential that you can do anything you set your mind to. I've seen it time and time again over these past two years and it makes me so damn proud."_ Sees her start to tear up.

"_Now, you've just got to figure out what that is and stick with it. No more living in two worlds or looking over your shoulder. You're free."_ Placing a hand on her shoulder.

"_Oh, dad!"_

Ashlynn wrapped her arms around Snake hugging him and for once he truly hugged her back.

**Chapter Seventeen**

A few months later when the snow had melted down in the lower country of Alaska Ashlynn was out hiking in the woods she done so much training in. It was nice to be out enjoying them even with the last bits of winter still lingering in the spring time air. Stopping by the creek she watched as the fish fought to swim in the swift current that the melting snow was making. A little ways down she saw other animals making their way. Some waking up from their long slumber while others made their way down from the high country to get their first bites of spring grass.

It felt so good to be home to just relax after so many months of pushing herself and actually not having to worry about anything. She got to be a seventeen year old girl even though she had a lot of knew scars to get used to. It was also nice to get to know Big Boss as he has stay with them while his shoulder healed. Her father wasn't too keen on the idea, but he did enjoy seeing her happy and that was all that mattered in the end.

Sticking her hands inside her hoodie pocket she felt the jerky she brought with her for just encase she ran into Midnight. The last time she saw him was right before she was kidnapped as he had tried to come to her rescue, but there was just too many of them. She did hope he was okay as she looked out into the wilderness around her as the wind blew her hair back.

However, there was one other person out and about in the woods that morning and he stood there watching her for awhile. She really was a beautiful smart young lady that had so much life ahead of her still. Even with all the trials and heartache she has endured and mistakes learnt from in such a short time. As he continued to watch her he really did enjoy getting to know her. The world was better with her in it even though he couldn't bring himself to call her his granddaughter.

After a few more minutes he finally he made his way over to her as there was something he needed to tell her. Hearing footsteps Ashlynn turned to see Big Boss walking up to her with a bag over his shoulder. She watched as he walked over to next to her knowing something was up, but she didn't know what.

"_Beautiful morning isn't it not."_ As he stared at the fish in the water.

"_Yes, sir, it is."_ Looking over at him. _"But I get this feeling that you're not here to talk about."_

"_Yes, you're right."_ Looking back at her. _"I'm leaving."_

"_Leaving? Why?"_ Getting a little upset.

"_I've never been one to hang around in one place for too long. Too many years fighting and keeping a look out for the next opportunity to do so."_ Looks back over at the water.

"_But where would you go? I mean there's nothing left to fight for except for living."_ Goes quiet as she looks down realizing what she said.

"_I don't know, but I'll let you know when I do."_ Turns back to her seeing her realizing what she said.

"_How?"_ Looking up at him curious at how he would make contact with her.

"_I have my ways and you'll know it's me. That I promise you."_ Reaches into his pocket.

"_There's one more thing. Something I want you to have that I've carried with me far too long. Something I'm surprised I haven't lost after all of these years of moving around so much and everything I've been through with Zero, Cipher, the Patriots and everything in between."_ Reaches for her hand putting it in her hand, but doesn't let go just yet.

"_This was given to me many years ago. I never once felt like it was something I earned due to what I had to endure. No, lost in the end. What I learnt afterwards, but you, young lady, have." _Let's go of her hand.

"_What do you mean earned?"_ Curious.

"_Just look at your hand."_

Ashlynn looked down at the object he placed in her hand and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Of course, it had defiantly seen better days, but still she knew what it was. Looking up at him she knew there was no mistake about it. He was giving her his Distinguished Service Cross, but why her and not her dad. Her dad was the soldier not her.

"_Sir?"_ Sounding confused.

"_You've broken the final link in what was once a very long chain forged so long ago. For now on thanks to you we all get to live without having to be one step ahead or looking over our shoulder. Your children will never have to live in fear and that, young lady, is something you should be proud of."_ He smiled down at her before turning to leave.

"_Sir!"_ Stopping him.

"_Yes."_ Looking back her.

"_Thank you, sir, for everything."_ Steps closer to him. _"Please take care of yourself."_ Wrapping her arms around him hugging him.

"_You're welcome, Ashlynn, and I will."_

Big Boss smiled returning the hug than pulled back and looked down at her one last time remembering what she looked like before turning and leaving. Ashlynn knew she was never going to see him again as she felt the tears start to build up in her eyes. At least not the way she wanted as she held his medal up against her chest as he walked away. It wasn't long before he was out of her sight. Gone.

After a bit Ashlynn wiped away a few stray tears as she started back home not know what exactly laid ahead for her.

**Chapter Eighteen**

The next few years were the best years of Ashlynn's life and everyone else for that matter too. First, she was offered a DOD Civilian Intel position working at Fort Richardson alongside Lt. Reese and she quickly blossomed in the position. She was highly sought after for some of the biggest projects the military had and they kept her pretty busy, but she always made time for her family and friends. If it wasn't for them she wouldn't be where she was today.

However, that wasn't the only thing to blossom in that room and it wasn't a big secret how the two felt for each other. Though Snake wasn't too keen on the idea given the fact in regards to his first encounter with the boy a few years ago, but he didn't stand in their way. He saw how happy she was with him and a year later Snake was walking her down the aisle in front of family and friends. He wished her mother could see her now and he knew she wished for the same as he gave her away to Lt. Jason Reese.

As another year past and keeping true to her word she made Snake a grandfather giving birth to twin sons, Conner and Joseph. The boys had Ashlynn's eyes, but everything else they got from their father. As the boys grew it came apparent they took after Ashlynn in the smarts department, but she made sure they weren't treated any different from any other kid they interacted with. Then, of course, they absolutely loved their grandpa and it would make Ashlynn think about how they would react to Big Boss.

That was another thing. He did keep his promise to her as she would get weird little postcards in the mail from different places. Sometimes he would write something down while other times he just sign his name. This went on for a couple of years and she made a game out of it with her boys as they were fascinated with the colorful cards and the places they came from. In so many ways she wished the boys were old enough to understand everything she wanted to tell them about her life and her unusual family, but she knew in time she would be able to.

Then one day instead of a card it was a box and Ashlynn's heart broke when she saw the address. Jason knew and quickly scooped the boys up taking them outside to give Ashlynn some space. Carefully she sat the box down on the coffee table and opened it. The first thing she pulled out was a letter addressed to her and she started tearing up reading Big Boss' words to her. Once she was finished she pulled the box to her and looked inside.

There wasn't much in the box. A bunch of postcards he hadn't sent yet and a small wooden box. Pulling the box out, undoing the latch and lifting the lid up she burst into tears when she saw what she held in her hand. His ashes. He came back to her, but as she predicted not the way she wanted. Slowly, she closed the lid, redid the latch and carefully made room for it up on the fireplace mantle than tearfully went outside to join her family like he would want her too.

**Epilogue**

"_Many called him a legend while others called him a hero, but he never saw himself as either and would be quick to say so when someone claimed he was. However, to those of us that knew him well called him a friend, a brother, grandpa or dad."_

As Ashlynn stood up there talking about her father's life and how he affected everyone for being in their lives trying so hard not to cry as everyone was that was listening to her. While she read her words out loud she couldn't help, but look out knowing so many had already gone before him that should be there too. Soon she brought back her focus to her husband and two nearly grown sons, both choosing to follow in their father's, grandfather's and great grandfather's footsteps as they sat by their father proudly wearing their dress uniforms. Then she looked over to Hal, Sunny and her family, Johnny, Meryl and their grown kids and last, but not least Raiden, Rose and their grown son.

None of these people would be here today if it wasn't for her father and she bet he never truly knew how much he meant to all of them. To her. When she concluded her speech the military raised their guns into the air as she closed her eyes and let herself cry at last as she knew he was finally at peace.

"**_I'M NO HERO. NEVER WAS, NEVER WILL BE."_**

~ Solid Snake (David Hayter)


End file.
